Yesterday
by immadivergent
Summary: A No-War Story. Tobias and Tris are training the next generation of initiates. It's definite: nothing will go to plan. Fourtris.
1. Initiates

**TRIS**

I wake up with a warm body sleeping next to me. We don't live together, but more often than not we sleep at mine. I consider checking the clock so I know what time it is, but that would require getting up if it were past six. However, I have an urge to pee. There goes my chance of sleeping in. I check the alarm clock by my bed.

5:03.

I don't have a light switch on my side of the bed, so I get up and pray there is no loose trunks or furniture anywhere. This isn't my apartment; this is Tobias'. I stand up and regain my balance. The night sky looks artificially black, like a computer screen that hasn't turned on. My bare feet contact the cold hardwood floor and I shiver slightly. It is only September, but the cool winter breeze still blows through. I make my way carefully out of the room. Putting my arms and legs out slowly in front of me, so I don't trip and fall, therefore waking up Tobias.

My foot hits something and I climb over it. I put my hands down, expecting the doorway to be right in front of me. Instead, I walk straight into the door.

"Ow." I mutter under my breath, opening up the door and walking into the brightly lit hallway. I decide to shower and use the bathroom in my apartment, so I decide to leave a note on the bed so Tobias doesn't freak out if I'm not there.

I write a note on a small piece of paper, and walk into the bedroom. I walk round to my side of the bed, forgetting about the thing I had to climb over last time.

I fell onto the floor.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say, awakened by my fall. I stand up quietly.

"I'm going to shower in my apartment. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry."

"No, no." he sat up now and began to get out of bed. "It's fine. It's choosing day today so we have to be prepared anyway." He then started smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I say, a smile beginning to appear on my lips.

"A year ago today, I met you." For a moment, we both stood there looking at each other. It felt like yesterday he pulled me off the net.

"Go shower. I'll meet you outside."

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I meet Tris down by the cafeteria at 6. I spent longer than usual in my apartment, moving the trunk that Tris had tripped on.

"Hey." Tris said, passing me a blueberry muffin. I sat down and began to eat it.

"So." Christina began. "New initiates today. You two are training the transfers, right?"

"Right." Tris and I say at the same time. We both smile before she presses her lips gently to mine.

"Which brings me to another point. Are you going to tell them you're dating?"

"I don't think so." Tris.

"Let's let them guess."

"Sounds like a plan. Christina, tell the Dauntless-born not to tell the transfers."

* * *

**TRIS**

Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I stood by the net, waiting for the first jumper. We heard Max drilling the initiates and waited. Soon enough, a flash of yellow and red flew down. She had curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

"I bet you weren't expecting a net." I say as I help lift the girl off the net.

"No." she says timidly.

"What's your name?"

"Albi."

"Make the announcement, Chris."

"First jumper, Albi!"

* * *

**TOBIAS**

There were seven transfers and ten dauntless-born.

_Candor: Lexa, Fred, Barney_

_Amity: Albi, Alec_

_Erudite: Bella, Meg_

"Alright! I'm Four and this is Six, Christina and Uriah." I began.

"Wait, Four and Six? Like numbers?" Lexa, the female Candor said.

"Yes, like the numbers. Now shut up." Anie, one of the dauntless-born, said.

"Thank you Anie. Six and I will be training the Transfers, and Christina and Uriah will be training the dauntless born." I continue. Christina and Uriah lead the dauntless-born away.

"Alright. This is the pit. You will spend most of your time here, so get used to it. Up there is the apartment building. If you make it through initiation, that is where you will live." Tris begins.

"If?" Albi says curiously.

"There is a possibility you won't make it through. Seven of you, including the dauntless-born will be kicked out. Now, Six, if you could continue." I say.

"Thank you Four. Now through here is the chasm. It represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy." Tris begins to brake down.

"People have died from going over the edge. It has happened before and it will happen again." I finish for her.

"Did it happen last year?" Lexa, clearly a Candor smart mouth, asked.

"Yes." Tris says quietly.

"Your dormitories are through here. Boys and girls share, and there should be three spare beds, so no fighting. You need to be in the training room by eight tomorrow morning. Be there or be factionless." I continue, listing off endless instructions.

"I suggest you buy some clothes. The ones we've provided won't fit half of you." Tris finishes.

* * *

**AN: Alright! Thank you for reading! I feel like this doesn't give you enough information about the initiates, but I will try to type a short chapter before the end of the day. Also, I am in BST, so I guess I am on a different time frame then some people.**

**-Lila**


	2. Candor or Dauntless & Tattoos

**TRIS**

"Hey, Tris, Four, we are going to play Candor or Dauntless with the dauntless-born. You wanna play?" Uriah came running up.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Tobias took my hand and followed Uriah.

"So with Tris and Four, that makes it 20 people playing!"

"I am going first." Christina says, in an authority position. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Go find one of your initiates and propose to them."

A while later, Tobias and Christina come back, a look of pure joy on Christina's face.

"Meg may or may not think she and I are in a relationship." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" he says.

"Candor."

"Who in this room would you kiss?" Lynn was quiet for a while, and then pulled her shirt off.

"Anie, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Go sit in Four's lap." Everybody looked at Anie, then Four, then me.

"Go ahead." I say. Anie sits down on Four's lap.

"Um, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" she looks at me.

"Dauntless."

"Switch places with me." I smile and do as instructed.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts from across the room. We all go round once and soon enough it's Christina's go again.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I could tell Tobias knew they would ask him about his real name, so he stuck with the same answer.

"Dauntless."

"Call up Tris' brother and tell him you got her pregnant and she died in Childbirth." Four looked alarmed. He was right to; my brother would go mental.

"Tris, could you stand up please." I thought he was going to take his shirt off but instead he want to the wallphone.

"Caleb?"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you know your sister and so do I."

"Is she okay? Why are you calling?"

"You see, during initiation, I got her pregnant. 3 months ago she died in childbirth. Your parents already know. We just forgot to call you."

"Did the baby survive? Oh my god."

"Yes, and if you would like to see her, come to apartment 6G in the Dauntless Apartment Complex. Thank you Caleb. Goodbye."

"Wait-" And with that, Tobias hung up.

"We should all probably leave now. Before Caleb comes in demanding to see his dead sister's baby." Tobias explains.

"I'm going to stay here and try to scare the crap out of him." I say. Tobias nods. I'll see you tomorrow. Everyone apart from Tris should probably clear out. Wait, Uriah can stay, this is his apartment!" And with that everyone cleared out. Uriah went to his bedroom and slept. I waited Caleb.

He came 20 minutes later. Caleb knocked on the door and I opened it, hopefully looking grave. He screamed. Loudly. I think the whole building heard him. I cracked up and he got angry. I told him it was a game of Candor or Dauntless. He nodded his head in understanding and walked away. I closed Uriah's door behind me and went to Tobias' apartment.

* * *

The Next Morning

When I woke up Tobias was already gone. It said he was getting breakfast and I should meet him in the practice room. When I went in, Lexa, Bella and Meg were already in. They were sitting in the corner talking and I joined them.

"I want to get to know all my initiates, so I'm going to join your chat. What are we talking about?"

"Tattoos. I want one." Lexa said dreamily.

"I have one." Meg says.

"Really? When?" Bells said. Lexa was still daydreaming.

"Last night. I think Four likes me, too. So I got 'IV' tattooed onto my heel. No-one will see it."

"Bella, do you want a tattoo?" I say. Ignoring the fact that Meg has a tattoo of my boyfriend's name and I don't.

"I do."

"Well, let's go get them then!"

The tattoo parlor is surprisingly busy for seven o'clock on a Monday morning.

"It's really busy, we'll never get in." Lexa says sadly.

"I am a tattoo artist. Find one you like and I'll do it. I'm going to look around, I might come in here later if it's less busy." I wander round the store for a while then my eyes meet some startled blue eyes.

"Tris, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Four?"

"Why are you calling me- oh. You brought initiates."

"They said they wanted them."

"Okay. Are you getting one?"

"I would, but it's too busy in here."

"I'll do it."

"Okay. Are you getting one? I'll do yours first."

"I am getting one. I wanted VI on my left wrist."

"I would like IV on my right wrist."

After I finish his I wrap it up so he knows how to do mine. I then do Meg's (four different coloured lines on the back of her neck), Lexa's (a cloud on her right ankle), and Bella's (her name in Cursive writing on her lower back). We then exit the tattoo parlor and head back to the practise room. Tobias is already waiting and we prepare for a day of throwing knives.

* * *

**And there is another chapter! That still took ages to write but half the time for just about the same amount of words! Do people prefer chapters this length or would people like longer chapters? I can try to write a longer chapter for this week, maybe? Thank you to dauntlessquiddich for following this story, and I will check who else has but I have no other emails. Thank You!**

**-Lila**


	3. Knife Day

**Hello! If I update this the day I write it that will be three updates in 1 day! If I update this on Wednesday, then I'll try to update three times on Wednesday. Before I begin: **

**PMakepeace98: Here is your update! **

**Booknrd187: I agree with you there, I nearly always (working on that) review a story after I read because it just makes you question yourself! And again, Here's your update!**

**Thank you to Booknrd187, 1998, 123indyboo456, Meadows0156, swopester96 and meganavery52 for following from last chapter.**

**Also, thank you to readon4ever for favouriting! (That's not a word; don't even try to Americanize my spelling auto correct!)**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth and owned Divergent, I wouldn't be typing this on this laptop! Let's just say that!**

* * *

**TRIS**

"Welcome to Day One of Dauntless training. It is here you will learn to be brave and defend yourself, or you can be factionless. Anyone want to leave now?" I half expected someone to leave, but I knew Lexa, Bella and Meg wouldn't for the simple reason they've already committed by letting me give them tattoos. Albi wouldn't leave, she was the first jumper. The boys would be too proud to back down.

"You need to fight for this. You could all be cut. There are 10 dauntless-born, all of them could get through, and you can't go back to Amity, or Erudite, or Candor. You're ours now. If you can't handle that, you don't deserve to be dauntless. You all still on board?" They all nodded, probably intimidated by Tobias' height. "Good. Six?"

"Today is knife day. We'll show you the techniques; you'll have the day to practise. Tomorrow morning, you'll be judged. If you're low in knives, you won't automatically be cut. You could, however, be cut after stage 1, so don't think you can slack off now."

"Thank you, Six. To succeed in knives, you need to hit the target exactly where you want it. If you want to hit someone in the heart, but hit their thigh, it's not going to do you any good. Six, if you would." I walked towards the target calmly. He won't hit me.

"This knife will touch her ear." He said, and suddenly all the initiates were watching. Sure enough, it grazed my ear.

"She's bleeding!" Meg exclaimed. I touched my ear and felt a little blood, but not enough to need to go to the infirmary.

"It's fine." I say.

"This knife will go just above her shoulder, but not touch it, or her neck." He threw the second knife and it landed between my chin and my shoulder.

"This knife will land right above her head." He said, and the third knife landed just above my head. I stepped away from the board, and pulled the knives out, handing them to Bella.

"Do I have to throw knives at someone?" Bella said, panic in her voice high and scared.

"No, I just needed to give someone the knives and you happened to be there." At that moment, Christina came in.

"Tr- Six, can you come with me?" She said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure." I said and followed her to the room with her initiates. "You're doing guns?" Christina nodded. "I'll need a muffin."

Minutes later, I had a very scared initiate against the target with a muffin on his head.

"Elijah, calm down. I was trained by the best." I said. It didn't help. "It'll be worse if you shake." I hold up the gun, squint with one eye and focus on the muffin. I position it and I Shoot the muffin off of Elijah's head.

"Were we all watching Tris?" Christina said. The dauntless-born call me Tris. They know my name, and I'm not instructor Six to them. I'm Tris: the one that came in first last year that they all look up to. They also know about me and Four; Christina swore them to secrecy though, so I'm not scared.

"Bye guys!" I say, leaving the dauntless-born practise room and heading back to my own. I hear a commotion inside, and instead of going in I listen at the door for a bit.

"Four, you proposed to me!" Meg.

"That wasn't real. I have a girlfriend." Tobias.

"Yeah. ME."

"No. No. NO."

"Why do I have a tattoo of your name on my foot then?"

"Because you're a stalker?" I say, finally entering the room.

"Six, does Four have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. He does."

"You've met her?"

"I have."

"What's her name?"

"Bea." Tobias looked at me, as if to say, 'You're Bea now?'

"Bea. Right. How old is she?"

"She's 17."

"She's in Dauntless?"

"No, she's in Erudite."

"I was in Erudite. There was no Bea."

"She doesn't really like social interaction. Now, as I recall, we were throwing knives."

"It's lunch now, Six."

"I want to see everyone hit the target and the knife to stick before anybody goes." This resulted in a lot of groans. Soon, only Meg hadn't hit the target.

"Five more throws Meg. Every one you miss is a minute over the chasm. Everyone else, you can go. That includes you, Six. Everybody meet back here for an afternoon of perfecting your technique before tomorrow's assessment."

"Why do I have to leave?" I protest.

"Go find Christina or Marlene or someone. Go eat lunch." I sulk off and stick my tongue out to him before exiting the room. I don't want to leave him with _her_.

"Um, Six?" I turn around and Alec is standing behind me. "Do- do you have a boyfriend?" he asks timidly. I smile.

"Unfortunately, I do, but if we ever break up, you're top on my list." Hopefully I let him down easily. He smiles and Tobias walks out of the practise room.

"She hit all five." He says quietly. I nod and walk away, assuming he was following me.

He wasn't.

**(AN Did you think I was leaving you here? I hope not. I feel this will be terribly anticlimactic.)**

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Alec pulled me aside before I could follow Tris. He waited until she was out of earshot and then began talking.

"So Six has a boyfriend." He began.

"I know."

"You do?" He looked surprised.

"It's Bea's brother, Toby." I say, continuing Tris' trend of messing up each other's name to create a new personality. "Abnegation." I say, before he could ask.

"Six said that as soon as she breaks up with her boyfriend, she'd date me. I need you to tell me if her and Toby break up. So I can swoop in and be the hero. Okay?" he explains his plan to me in deatail. Tris said she was going to break up with me? FOR ALEC?

"Sure. But it's uncommon for initiates to date instructors, so bear that in mind."

"Didn't an initiate date an instructor last year?"

"Yes. But don't take that to mean you can suddenly bend the rules." I walk away and get my lunch before taking it back to my apartment. I drop my lunch inside and then think. If Tris was going to break up with me, shouldn't I break up with her first?

* * *

**NONOONONONOONONONONONONONONONONONO. Was that your reaction too? Or just me? Probably just me. If you have any ideas for this story, COMMENT. **

******-Lila**


	4. The Note

**Hi! This is a filler chapter because I can't leave it there! And as it says in the description, this is a FourTris story. So they will be together at the end. I'm kind of just playing it as it comes. But I know what I want to happen in this chapter and/or the next one. Okay.**

* * *

**TRIS**

"Was that Four that just left?" I ask.

"I think so." Christina says between bites of her hamburger.

"Why didn't he sit with us? I'm going to go see him." I say, putting down the remainder of the burger I didn't eat. "Bye Christina."

I assume he will be in his apartment, 8I, so I go there first. I hesitate then knock on the door. Tobias opens it and looks at me.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

"What do you want?" Why did she come? To break up with me? I didn't know she was planning on doing that so soon.

"What? I came up here to talk because you didn't sit with us."

"I was just preparing myself."

"For what? Why would you need to eat your lunch here?"

"When you break up with and everyone takes your side and I get exiled from the group." Duh. She smiled a little but then stopped.

"Why would I break up with you?"

"So you can date Alec. Why else?"

"Why would you think that?" She looks offended. She obviously didn't know Alec came up to talk to me.

"Your new boyfriend came up to tell me all about how you were planning to break up with your boyfriend and date him." It's better to keep to the point, right?

"I don't understand." Why is she pretending?

"I know you do." And with that, I close the door.

* * *

**TRIS**

I slip a note under his door. It's the least I could do.

NOTE

_Dear Tobias,_

_I still have no clue what you were talking about. If you were referring to my conversation with Alec, he asked me out and I tried to politely decline. If you want to break up, I understand. Tobias and Tris don't need to be in a relationship anymore. _

_However, IV and VI must remain friends._

_Beatrice_

Why did I sign Beatrice? It makes no sense. I slip the note under his door and walk away. Hopefully my hamburger will still be there.

"Wait, Tris!" I turn. Tobias is standing by his door, holding my note.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yay! I didn't like the last cliffhanger, so let's wait and see. I will post a longer chapter tomorrow, I wrote this because well, I didn't like the last cliffhanger and I couldn't leave that. Okay.**

**-Lila**


	5. Knives and Roses

**¡Hola! Today I woke up! So now I'm here! Too many exclamation marks? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to the lovely Veronica Roth even though she killed our favourite people.**

* * *

**TRIS**

"Why would I want to break up with you?" he asked me.

"Why wouldn't you? You seem to think I'm interested in Alec. I didn't say I was going to break up with you, I said if. I was trying to let him down easily." I explained.

"He- he asked you out?" he looked mad.

"Yes…" he was silent.

"Do you still want to break up?"

"I never did." I say, smiling. Tobias ran over and hugged me, kissing me lightly in the process.

The Next Morning

"Today we will be evaluating your knife-throwing and starting with guns. You get three throws each. First up, Lexa."

After an hour, everyone had thrown.

Tobias and I both gave them up to 2 points, and 2 points for each knife that sticks and 1 for each knife that hit the target but didn't stick. The ranks were:

Albi - 8

Fred - 7

Meg - 5

Bella - 4

Alec - 3

Lexa - 3

Barney - 2

And that's without factoring in the dauntless-born. With Dauntless-born:

Cristen (DB)

Anie (DB)

Albi

Rocky (DB)

Fred

Finn (DB)

Matthew (DB)

Josh (DB)

Liam (DB)

Meg

Bella

Elijah (DB)

Alec

Kat (DB)

Lexa

Amie (DB)

Barney

At this rate, only Meg, Fred and Albi would make it through. And that's not good enough.

"Alright. By this rate, only three of you would've gotten through. And that's not good enough. You all need to try harder in the next two parts of stage 1. Or you won't make it to the second stage. Only 15 make it to stage three. Only 13 make it to stage 13. Only 10 of all the initiates make it into Dauntless. All of you could get cut. Barney, Lexa, Bella and Alec. Step up your game." How many times could I repeat the same thing before they notice? "Meet back here at 2 for gun training. Until then enjoy what could be your last days in Dauntless." The transfers filed out slowly. I had clearly gotten to them, because most of them had fear on their faces.

"Tris, I need you to stay here. For five minutes or so. Then find Uriah. Trust me, Tris." Tobias said before smiling and walking off. I took the opportunity to practise my knife throwing for a few minutes, before leaving and finding Uriah standing outside. He handed me a single red rose and told me to trust him and follow the instructions. On the rose, it said:

_Will and Christina make a lovely pair,_

_Look behind you, they're standing over there_

And sure enough, behind me, Christina and Will were standing with another red rose. The message on theirs was:

_The next place you'll need will remind you of: IV_

_And VI, the next rose you'll see_

I walked to the pit and into the tattoo parlour, my place of work. Standing in the back was Tori, with a third rose.

_During your first two weeks, this is where you sleep,_

_Look behind your wake-up call with a dreaded 'bleep'_

This one took me a little longer to figure out. During the first two weeks, that was the initiate's dormitory. But a wake-up call with a bleep? Oh. An alarm clock. In the initiates' dormitory, six of the initiates were sitting on the top bunks, but Meg was sitting on a bottom bunk, with an alarm clock in one hand and a red rose in the other. She handed me the rose and I read aloud:

_The cafeteria is where you find cake,_

_Now, hurry up. Don't be late._

In the cafeteria, everything was as normal. However, on the table where Tobias and I usually sit, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and a few of the Dauntless-born initiates were sitting. I walked over, and as I came close. Marlene handed me a rose.

_Your Final Rose is in our special place,_

_Now is the time to pick up the pace._

So I had one more rose. I jogged to our special place- underneath the chasm, where the water runs slowly and clearly. I was expecting to see Tobias with a final rose, but the rose was on a rock.

"_Well done for finding your final rose,_

_This is the place where I'll-" _I sucked in a breath as I read the next word.

"_This is the place where I'll propose._"

"I see you found my roses." Tobias said, walking up behind me.

"I found them."

"There's one more."

"Really?" I turned to face him. How could there be any more? He handed me a rose.

_Yes or No?_

I looked back at him and saw that he was kneeling on the ground, with a ring in his hand. The ring was silver, with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. The two parts of the ring crossed in the middle, with one of them being diamond encrusted. I can see it is engraved, but I can't tell what it says.

"Yes." I say quietly. He looks at me expectantly. He must not have heard me.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Yes, I'll marry you!" I say, smiling and jumping up and down. He gave me the ring and before I put it on I read the engraving.

"X."

"The Roman Numeral for 10."

"It's perfect."

* * *

**Yay! I think I've seen that before, but I changed it up. I think I saw it on the Glee FanFiction? I've done Glee Fanfiction before. I'M NOT ASHAMED. Anyway, I'm leaving for a holiday on Friday, and I'm not bringing my laptop. So I might not be updating for a few weeks. I might be able to update tomorrow, but I might upload some and post them next week and the week after. So let's see how that turns out. :)**

**Also, thank you to the lovely Meadows0156 for her comment, I read it just now and 3**

**Also, earlier I saw an advert for bacon (proper bacon. English bacon.) saying how it brought families together. I couldn't agree more :) **

**-Lila**


	6. Guns & Fights

**Hello Everybody! Tis' me. I can't believe I didn't mention this before. Yesterday, I posted 4 chapters. Today, I will have posted 6 chapters… I'm trying here. Also, I found a picture of the ring I was imagining. If you want to see that (and pictures of the initiates) I can put it on my profile. Also, does anyone want to PM me? Or collaborate on a Fic? I have an idea, so PM me, yo!**

* * *

**TRIS**

That night, I spent with Tobias in his apartment. His apartment is bigger, so we are planning to move in here. And I… Really definitely got over my fear. But that's enough of that.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

She said Yes! At the beginning of the year, I knew I was going to propose. When I thought we were breaking up, I looked for her stuff in my apartment. I found the ring, and I knew she needed to have it. Then, after we made sure we weren't braking up, I knew I had to propose. I told Will and Zeke what I was doing, because I knew they were the trustworthiest. Plus they are probably my best friends.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"What should we tell the initiates?" Tris said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"They still think Bea and Toby are real people."

"Didn't you see them last night? I explained everything. That's why they were all there."

"Isn't it gun day today?" Tris says, changing the subject.

"It is. I heard you shot a muffin off an initiate's head."

"I did." She says with a smile. "Christina told me to. And it wasn't a real gun. I made them think it was, but it wasn't."

"I'll shoot one off Alec's head." I suggest casually.

"As much as we'd both love that, we've already started. Christina covered yesterday, and we just have to assess them later."

"That's boring. But fights tomorrow!" Tris exclaimed, her voice picking up.

"You're really excited to see them fight, aren't you?"

"Guilty. Now, we have to go."

"But Tri-is!"

"Move."

* * *

**TRIS**

I walk into our practise room and set up the guns and the targets. The time is 7:57; the initiates will be here soon. As much as I'd love to see Meg leave, she was good at knives. And she played a crucial part in the engagement. Though Albi or Lexa could've done just as well.

Speak of the devil.

Albi and Alec walked in. I was 90% sure they were twins, though I never asked them. Seconds later, Meg, Bella and Lexa walked in, followed by Fred and Barney. I never got to know them, though Fred ranked pretty high in the knives.

"Everybody start shooting. Four will be here later to assess you. Begin." I order them to start and wait by the door, watching their techniques and assisting them if they need it. Albi and Fred are still better than the others, while all the people who were good at knives aren't as good as the ones who were bad at knives.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

That afternoon, I helped Tris rank the guns. It had the same system as the knives.

Fred – 9

Albi – 8

Lexa – 6

Bella – 5

Meg – 5

Barney – 4

Alec – 3

Overall, the first two parts of stage 1 came up like this:

Albi – 16

Fred – 16

Meg- 10

Bella- 9

Lexa – 9

Alec – 6

Barney – 6

Compared to the dauntless born, 4 of them would get through, but I could see Tris wasn't impressed.

* * *

**TRIS**

The next day, we began fight prep.

The morning is mainly people using either their feet and hands or using their elbows and knees, though that was mainly Lexa, the smallest one there.

In the afternoon, we have the first fight.

Lexa – Bella

Meg – Alec

Fred – Barney

Albi had to sit out and not fight today.

Lexa and Bella went first. Bella won because Lexa forgot to use her elbows and knees and panicked when she entered the fighting area. This year, they had changed the rules so they just need to be on the ground for 5 seconds, because too many people were unconscious after this round.

Meg beat Alec by focusing on his stomach. Alec was so scared his face might be disfigured; he guarded it and left his stomach alone.

Fred beat Barney by using our techniques carefully.

After we finish the fights, we add the points to everyone's total. 1 point for beating someone weaker than you, 2 for beating someone stronger than you.

The next day, there were 3 more fights in the morning and 3 in the afternoon, before the final scores went up.

Albi – Fred

Alec – Lexa

Meg – Bella

Barney sat out

Fred – Meg

Lexa – Barney

Albi – Alec

Bella sat out.

The initiates totals were in the same order as they were before.

Later, everybody checks the scores to see who is getting cut.

Barney and Amie, Anie's twin sister, were kicked out. Anie looked like she was about to cry. Amie told her to win this – she could do it. Anie was already in the lead.

* * *

**I thought I wasn't going to finish this! My computer doen't like to upload more than 800 words, so sometimes I need to cut it, save it and paste it. Fun!**

**I heard this joke earlier.**

**How do you get pasta to blush?**

**Tell it a saucy joke.**

**COMMENT! I'm trying to get to 10!**

**-Lila :3**


	7. It's Complicated

**Hello! This might be my last update for two weeks! So sad, I know. I think I can update on the 18****th****, or the 17****th****. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I simply manipulate the characters, settings and situations.**

* * *

**CHRISTINA (bet you weren't expecting that)**

"We'll give you the weekend off. On Monday we'll start stage two and stage 3 starts on Thursday. The last 10 initiates will become full members." Tris explained to the last 15 initiates. Since she got engaged, she was more compassionate, kinder to her initiates. Meg and Alec, who used to bother her, don't. It may be the fact that they realised they belonged together. She was helping him to shoot, throw knives and fight. He was patiently listening, and he was getting better. They would both make a cute couple, and good dauntless members.

"Oh! We are having a party tonight. You can all come. Wear layers, it's Candor or Dauntless!" she announces.

* * *

**URIAH (full of random POVs today)**

Later that day, the 15 initiates and Tris, Four, Christina, Will and I all meet in Tris' apartment.

"My apartment, I go first. Bella, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris begins, using my method of starting the game.

"Um… Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" I yell. Bella used to be Erudite. Couldn't she be smarter than that?

"Shut up Uriah. Bella, who in this room would you kiss?" Tris continued. How dare she tell me to shut up? I'm older than her.

"By a few months. It's nothing to be proud of." Tris says, raising her eyebrows at me. Maybe I was speaking outloud. Hmm.

"Um." Bella says quietly. "Four." I expected Tris to snap at her for that, but she just smiled and said "Good choice." Wow. Her engagement really has changed her. She used to be hard and cold like ice when someone mentioned liking Four. But now, she just accepts it.

Later, it's my go. I feel sick, but that's normal, I just ate 4 slices of dauntless cake and did a handstand.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris is currently in her bra and her pants. She was asked to propose to Max with her ring, which she declined, and she was asked what Four's real name was.

"It's getting late. This will be the last one. And, Candor."

"Do you two realise we'll find out your real names at your wedding?" Everybody wanted to know Four's real name, and Tris', though not as much.

"I never thought of that." Tris says, her eyes wide.

"Me neither." Four says quietly.

"On that note, let's leave." I say, leading the transfers and Will and Christina out of the room.

* * *

**TRIS (finally back to normal)**

The weekend went by quickly. Christina didn't drag me out shopping, but we talked about weddings. And babies.

"Do you think you'll ever have a baby?" Christina asks me, her face suddenly solemn.

"I don't know. I heard it's expensive, and that it hurts. I'm not sure I want to." Christina's eyes begin to tear up. "Christina, are you…" I trail off. She might not want me to say.

"Yes. I haven't told anyone yet. Please, please don't say anything."

"Christina. It's okay. A baby will be fun. You can dress it up and take cute pictures."

"What if it's a boy?" she says, her voice wobbling.

"You dress it up and take cute pictures." Christina smiles.

"Now go tell your boyfriend." Christina's smile falls.

"Tris. It's not his." My eyes widen.

"You're sure?"

"Well, no. When I did it with Will, he used protection. The other guy didn't."

"It could still be Will's. If it's not- I don't really think he'll care. You'll have a baby. It'll be perfect. Now TELL HIM." Christina smiles, the joy returning to her face.

"Will you tell Four? I would, but I have something else to do."

"Sure."

* * *

**TOBIAS (I like putting random comments here. bacon :) )**

Before the fear simulations start, I wait for Tris to come in with Breakfast. We're both going to be in there at the same time, deciding what to do if any of them are divergent. Everybody does three tests, one on Monday, one on Tuesday and one on Wednesday. On Thursday, after 2 have been cut, we go through Christina's fear simulation. On Friday, they go through their own. On Saturday, the final three cuts are made, leaving us with 10 initiates. I know at least one transfer will get through, as Amie was cut so there are only 10 dauntless born left.

"Hey." I say, just as Tris walks in with two muffins.

"Hey. Blueberry or chocolate chip?" She says, holding out both. I know that chocolate chip is her favourite, so I take blueberry.

"Thank you, Mrs Eaton." I say, smiling at her.

"A little early, but thank you all the same. Did you hear about Christina?" Christina? What was wrong with her?

"No." I say, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Don't panic! She's just… a little bit…" It's like she doesn't know how she is.

"Pregnant." She finally decides. Pregnant? Why is Tris bringing this up? Does she want a baby?

* * *

**So there you go! I won't be able to update for two weeks (sad) but you can PM me and I can probably write back! I hope this was good enough to last you 2 weeks. Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger...**

**Today my lunch was themed around... BACON! I don't know why, it just was. Bacon in my sandwich, bacon in my crisps, bacon on my mind when I was typing about Tris... **

**BYEEEEEEEE!**

**-Lila**

**QOTC: Do you have a nickname? Mine is Lilac. It's boring.**


	8. Fear Simulations

**I'M BACKKKK!**

**Hello.**

**Let's get on with it then, shall we?**

* * *

**TRIS**

A panicked look comes to his face.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" Why did the news scare him? It's not like I'm pregnant. Unless that's what he thinks. I did say that _Christina _was pregnant, right? Not me? Oh my god, he thinks I'm pregnant. OH MY GOD.

At that moment Christina runs in, a smile on her face. She walks over to me.

"The Erudite have a test to see a baby's parents before they are born. They said I could try it out. They see if the results match up to the correct mother, then see about the father. They have Will's DNA on file because he was Erudite so they only need mine. I'm not giving them the other possible father's, they can just see if it matches up." She whispers in my ear very quickly before turning to Tobias and I.

"I won't be able to test the initiates, I just told Tris but I think you know? Anyway, Uriah is busy too, so you need to do all of the initiates. Is that okay?" Her eyes meet Tobias'; clearly thinking she will need to plead with him more. I could say no. She doesn't know what I would say. I mean, she's not only my best friend, but I know her situation. I can see why she thinks I'd say yes.

She turns to me, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Okay?"

"Sure." Both me and Tobias say at the same time.

"Just send them in and we'll be fine." Tobias says. Christina gives me a half-smile and leaves.

"I was thinking." He begins as soon as he is sure she is out of earshot. "We don't kiss as much anymore."

"We were hiding it. It's fine." I say.

"But we're not anymore." He looks into my eyes and I realise. We used to kiss. A lot. During the hot summer months, we kissed in public and had been told to 'Get a room' and 'save it for later' numerous times. And we had shoes and random things thrown at us too. And as soon as we decided to hide it, we didn't anymore.

"Alright. Let's change that then." I say, meeting his gaze and kissing him. It starts off light. He doesn't kiss back and I'm about to pull away when he kisses back. And he really does. He deepens the kiss and we (well, I only know myself, but I'm sure he feels it too) both feel like we haven't done this in ages. We begin making out against the wall when a muffin hits Tobias on the head. In the doorway, the dauntless-borns are laughing, clearly remembering the summer. The transfers look surprised. Well, it's not everyday you see your instructors making out.

"Right then. Lexa, your up." Lexa's fear was being abandoned by everybody she loves. We go through more people (including Dauntless-born)- Kat, Alec (fear of losing Meg), Elijah.

Then Bella.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

At first glance, you'll think nothing is special about Bella. She has long gold-ish hair, but she ties it up so you don't see it. She has natural beauty, but she hides it with make-up. She has a good figure, but she wears unflattering clothes. She hides what makes her different.

She has a strange laugh, and she has a strangely husky voice.

"Okay Bella, just sit in the chair and we'll inject the serum." She does what Tris tells her and we are watching her simulation.

* * *

**BELLA'S SIMULATION**

The girl walks into a courtyard. There is a pool of water in the centre. The marking on the side says it is 6ft. deep. She walks in and her pale dress billows out around her. Her hair surrounds her like a halo. She savours the moment then pushes off from the floor. Her hands are raised. The palm of her left hand hits the top of the water. Glass. Glass is stopping her from passing through. She panics, realising she is running out of air. She stops.

"It's not real." She whispers. She stands up fully. The marking against the side of the pool stay the same, but the water level in reduced to 3ft. Her head bursts through the glass, leaving shards in her hair that shine like crystals. Her skins has tiny cut all over it. She slowly bleeds, the water turning darker.

* * *

**END OF SIMULATION**

Bella sits up and breaths.

"Four. Take Meg into the other room." Tris instructs. I sense the sternness in her tone and leave, giving Meg her test. I check the other room once Meg is done (fear of spiders). Both Tris and Bella are gone.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Hope you like my cliffy xx**

**It took me two weeks and two ten-hour plane rides (and watching divergent on both flights) but I finally came up with a solid plotline! Yay!**

**I will see about writing another chapter today, I might have to give it to you tommorow but I WILL SEE. Okay well done caps lock.**

**Thanks for 15 favourites, 16 reviews, 3398 views and 27 follows! I'm amazed at how many followers I've got. This only has eight chapters! THAANK YOOOU!**

**Question: Would you rather be on one ten-hour plane ride or two five-hour plane rides? I prefer one long one because (drumroll please) Airport security scares me. Seriously. If you get off a plane and want to get on another you have to get through security again. I also hate packing. And unpacking. My suitcase is staring at me.**

**Also It is quarter past four (cuatro y cuarto) and I am still in pyjamas.**

**I've been alone for two weeks. I'm sorry if I'm acting crazy.**

**-Lila**


	9. Erudite?

**Hello.**

**How've you been?**

**Are you ready?**

**Let's begin then.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent… The event that occurs in Chapter 50 of Divergent wouldn't have occurred. I believe we have Veronica Roth to blame for that one, and I am not her. Though if I were…**

* * *

**TOBIAS **

I phone Tris. She doesn't pick up. I phone her again. I phone her apartment, I phone mine, I phone the transfer dormitory, I phone her parents, I phone anywhere that she may be.

Nobody answers.

Except her dad. Which was awkward.

Finally, I give up and call Zeke.

"Four, what's up?" he says cheerily as he answers the phone.

"You need to get here now." I say, my face set into a hard scowl.

"Um, okay." He says before hanging up. I sit down with my back against the wall, burying my face in my hands.

Meg, Alec, and a dauntless-born called Elijah walk in. Meg and Alec are holding hands, and they all look worried.

"We can't find Bella." Meg says. "We last saw her going in with Six, so we were wondering if she was here."

"No." I say, raising my head from my hands. "They're not here. We're going to find them. You three, me, Zeke. We can see if Marlene can come too. We are going to get them back."

"Where are they?" Elijah says, his voice wavering. He really loves her.

"That's the problem."

* * *

**TRIS**

The ceiling is a light blue. It's odd; most ceilings are white. My ceiling is covered with photos. The last year of my life, every moment. Whenever I fall asleep in my own bed (as apposed to Tobias' or a situation like this, where I have no idea where I am), I see my life before my eyes. Laughing with Christina and Marlene. Messing around with everyone. Having fun.

I suspect I'm in Erudite. The walls are blue too, but a deeper blue. The floor is a light grey, the same grey as the silver on my engagement ring. I raise my hand to look at it, but it's gone.

That's when I start to panic.

I stop. Because (with her head against the wall) there is Christina.

"Chris." I say, rushing over to her. She is bruised. There are tiny cuts no longer than my nails covering her entire body. "What happened to you?"

"They want to kill us. The transfers. They think we're messing up the system. They only spared us because of little things. They've got Bella."

"Us? Am I-" Then I notice myself. I am covered in cuts. I am bruised. "What do you mean by little things?" I ask nervously. What do we have in common? "We're the same age, although I suspect I'm younger. Is that it? Are they only killing sixteen-year-olds? Wait- Bella and I are both divergent. Is Christina?

"Little things;" she begins "-that grown in our wombs."

"Wait, am I pregnant?"

* * *

**MARLENE (just because :) )**

It is a normal day in the infirmary. Until Four, Zeke and three transfers come in. I set down my clipboard and come over to them.

"What's wrong?" I say, mostly addressing Four, the most likely to keep calm.

"Tris, and Bella, an initiate, are gone. I think they are in Erudite. We need you." He says, staring into my eyes. Those eyes. I used to have a crush on them. When I was fourteen, the Stiff who only went by 'Stiff' or sometimes 'Unnamed' was my first crush. I got over it by the next summer and developed a new crush. On Uriah. That one hasn't gone away, and I hope it never will.

I take a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

**ZEKE**

We arrive outside the Erudite compound, before taking off our jackets and black clothing, leaving us in an assortment of blue clothing that Four, Elijah and Meg happened to have. Alec and Marlene looked as surprised as I thought I looked, but I didn't protest. Four told me who he thought was in there. Tris, Christina, Bella and possibly Uriah. He said he wasn't sure but I'm not taking any chances. We are brothers. We believe in no man left behind.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

We agree to walk through as though we know where we're going. Luckily for us, Meg actually knew.

"They'll be kept in the cold room. It is the same as every other room, but twenty degrees cooler. In Erudite, they measure temperature in Celcius, as it is more logical to measure from a boiling point of 100 degrees and a freezing point of 0 degrees. Generally it is 27.5 degrees C, so it should be around 8 degrees Celcius in the cold room. There is two cold rooms, the death chamber and the wound chamber. I suggest we get people out of the death chamber first." After hearing the word 'death' we all quickly agree.

It is room 304. The door code is 'D1V3RG3NT'.

Marlene pushes open the door, and inside is a sobbing mess. Her hood is covering her head, so we don't know if it is Tris or Bella or Christina.

"Miss." Marlene says, looking at her. "Are you dauntless?"

"I hope to be." She sits up, revealing dark black streaks down her face. It takes us all a moment, but we realise it is Bella. Her hair is slightly shorter and black. She is wearing blue jeans and a blue hoodie.

"I'm not convinced." Meg says. "I don't think you're Bella." Bella sighs and lifts up the back of her shirt. Her name is in cursive. It is Tris' work.

"Oh." Meg says.

"Where's Tris." I say.

"They checked us out first. They found out she was pregnant-"

"What." No. No. No. This could not be happening.

"She didn't know either. She is in the room next door, with Christina."

"Alright Bella. Elijah and Zeke will take you back to dauntless. We brought you blue clothes, but you don't need them, so just go." Marlene says, her voice clear. She turns to us. "Let's find the preggos." She says with a smile.

* * *

**Good? The actual story here has nearly 1000 words. I think that's a new personal record. Wooh!**

**Can you please review? I don't think I got any for my last chapter.**

**But I did get 11 new followers! I mean, seriously!**

**I only slept like two hours last night because of jet lag.**

**Also, I have names for the babies, but if you want to come up with some more, I wouldn't object.**

**I got a new cat yesterday! She is ginger and the sweetest nicest thing and her name is Grace…**

**That was unrelated but still.**

**Okay, question: who is your favourite initiate of my little batch? I like Bella (well, I just wrote a chapter on her, so you'd hope I'd like her). I also like Anie. We haven't brought her up in a while. Do you want more Anie? Review about it! **

**Okay, you may have a life, get back to it (or read more fanfiction, I wont judge… (I do it meself)).**

**-Lila**


	10. The Truth

**qHi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters; just the initiates and the plotline.**

* * *

**TRIS**

I hear talking from next door.

"Is Bella through there?" I say, turning to Christina. She nods.

"Do you think-" I'm about to finish my sentence when I black out. The last thing I hear is the door opening.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I open the door, praying to see Tris. I do, but she's out. Her body is covered with bruises and small cuts. Christina looks panicked. She is covered in bruises and cuts as well, but hers are less severe.

"You three get Christina. I need to take Tris." I say, panic evident in my voice.

"I'm a nurse. You carry her and I'll assess her. Let's go." Marlene says. Alec goes over to Christina and picks her up gently.

"I can walk." Christina says harshly. Alec half drops her and she scowls at him. I pick Tris up and cover her in a blanket Christina was wrapped in.

We leave the Erudite compound and get on a train to Dauntless.

* * *

**TRIS**

When I wake I am in my apartment. I can see the silhouette of Tobias' face in the shadow coming from the main room. I listen to what he is saying to the people next to him.

"I love her because she is the most beautiful girl I know. She's kind, and honest, and selfless, and brave, and smart. She's perfect."

Who is he talking about? Christina? No, she isn't selfless enough. Marlene? Marlene lies, though. She lies to save people's feelings.

Who? I try to stand up. Everything hurts and I notice I've bled onto the sheets quite a bit.

I edge towards the door and look out. Tobias, Zeke, Marlene, Bella, Christina, Alec Meg and Bella were sitting on the floor in a circle. Tobias gets up as he sees me and comes to my side. He is the only one facing me, so everyone else turns and smiles.

"What are you all doing here?" I question.

"We're the rescue team. When you blacked out, it was because of how much blood you lost from that cut in your right arm. The cut with the bandage. The blood there has seeped through, so I'll change that in a second." Marlene began. "We brought you here to warm you up. Christina and Bella have been wrapped in blankets since we got back. We decided to play a game of Candor or Dauntless while waiting, but without the stripping."

"Uriah will be annoyed that no-one is stripping. So what was the question?"

"What question?" Christina spoke up from her place huddled by the radiator with Bella.

"The one you," I pointed to Tobias. "Were just asked."

"The question, my dear, was why did he like you." Zeke said.

"It was a test. And he said he loves you, so unless he has a superhuman strength to know when you were going to wake up, this one is a keeper. Now, Bella and I are going to the sauna to heat up. Do you want to come?" Christina said, her eyes hopeful.

"Okay. I'll see you later. I trust you not to let anyone destroy anything." I said to Tobias, before attempting to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head, and we ended up kissing on the lips.

"I seriously thought this was over." Marlene says, pulling me away to change my bandage.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

At the sauna, Tris turns around.

"Did they say who the father is? And why were you really all in my room? Marlene and Zeke would have needed to go back to work."

"They didn't know if you knew you were pregnant. I told them that I told you but they didn't believe me. And- let me tell you the full story.

I went in and they asked me to verify the believed Father's full name, so I told them. They did my test, but told me that they need someone to verify he is a Dauntless member, aka him or another initiate the same year as me. So I said you. They said they'd go get you and bring you to verify. I don't know what happened when they went to get you, but they came back and put handcuffs on me. One of them began lightly cutting me and another was punching me. They left me for a few minutes, then took me to the cold room. I found a blanket in the corner. Then, you came in."

"Girls, we need to tell someone what happened." Bella appeared beside us. "Yes, I was listening. We need to find someone who doesn't hate… what we are."

"What are you?" I question. All I know is that it's all my fault they're here. I didn't even know Bella was with us.

"We're," Tris leaned in and whispered. "Divergent."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn **

**The way I see a story is a rope. You tie a knot so people get confused. Your rope could have knot upon knot upon knot. But it has to end. Whether it's frayed (sad ending, maybe death) or a perfectly cut (amity, happy :)) ending, it has to end. And I tied a knot!**

**Ohmygod the initiates. Are they still in the waiting room, thinking 'God, Bella and Meg are taking forever.' I forgot about that. **_Next chapter: "We left the initiates!" _** Your first preview :)**

**So what's up?**

**This morning, I was like : I don't think anyone will have reviewed but let's check anyway.**

**So I checked and there were two and I did something like fangirling but not fangirling.**

**I fangirled at the Teen Choice Awards. It was a good thing I was watching it alone in my hotel room bedroom. Seriously. Also I bought Four: the mini book collection thing. It is staring at me now. I read the whole thing in one day. In the back of a car**

**My spelling check is suggesting changing fangirling to fingerling. I'm not joking.**

**-Lila**


	11. So Baby Daddy

**Okay, hello, alright, on with the story!**

* * *

**TRIS**

"WHAT?" Christina yells.

"Christina, not here. Look, let's go, this place is so steamy I can't see." Bella says before getting up to go. Christina follows and I'm not far behind them.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

WHAT? I mean, seriously, I thought that was just a myth, like Bigfoot or Justin Beiber. I mean, Justin Beiber, if that wasn't a myth I would be so 3…

BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT!

TRIS? No wonder she made it in to Dauntless. My mom said that Divergents can resist simulations, and the fear landscape is a simulation, right?

And BELLA? I never thought Bella would make it through the first stage. She's just so… full of herself. Perfect blonde hair; pretty blue eyes, naturally slim and no make-up needed.

I guess I should check myself. Not judge a book by its cover. But she does look like a typical shopaholic.

Well then again, so does Tris, but we all know how _she _feels about shopping. Which reminds me. I should take her out maternity clothes shopping. I've already got a wardrobe dedicated to maternity. Ugh, they are so baggy at the moment.

I hope my baby's a girl. She'll have a gorgeous, original name, like Cherrie, or a vintage yet modern name, like Maddison.

If it's a boy I bet Will will beg to name it. Call it something strange like Akron or Jemeny. Or name after 1 of us, but not quite, like Wilbur or Christian. Actually, Wilbur could be shortened to Burt. Or… Burley. Hmm. It's not good but it's better. Burley. I think we should go with that. And the baby girl could be called Maddison, and Maddie for short. I guess not all baby names are bad. I'll have to buy a book.

Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah. Tris and Bella being divergent. Erudite's out to kill divergents, right? So they are in danger. They must've been about to kill Bella, and Tris is pregnant…

Okay, but seriously, PREGNANT?

While she was out the doctors ran tests on her to check the Erudite were right and Dr. Irving (one of my doctors) said she was, in fact pregnant. They said she wasn't yet a week a long, but they had technology to check this kind of thing. They said women who are trying to get pregnant often have weekly appointments with it. She has another appointment in 11 weeks for her dating scan. My dating scan is in four weeks. I'm having mine done early. Well, not early, but Dr. Irving says you can have it as early as eight weeks, so that is what I am doing. I also have lots of appointments to go over things with doctors.

Urgh. I'm not focusing on the point.

TRIS AND BELLA ARE DIVERGENT! Ohmygod did I just yell that out loud? If I did Tris is going to hate me and she won't be on my birthing team and I won't be on hers.

Which reminds me.

They told me who the father is.

I don't know if I'm happy, or sad.

"Who's the father?" Tris says, her eyes on mine.

"It's Will."

"Isn't that a good thing? Why are you upset?" she can see the upset in my eyes. Well, good hiding Christina.

"I don't know. I thought it might be fun, and though he'd be upset over losing a friend, he'd enjoy raising a baby."

"Who is the father? Do I know him?"

"You might know him. He's from Candor."

"If it's Peter you know I won't be able to talk to you again." She says it jokingly but I can tell there is a hint of truth in her voice.

"It's not Peter… It's… actuallyTrisyouknowhimreallywell it'sUriah ifyoutellanyoneespeciallyMarleneyoucant beonmybirthingteam andIknowyoureallywantthat." I stop, looking into her eyes, that are panicked. I do the only thing I can think of. I run.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Tris, Christina and Bella leave, so it's just Marlene, Meg, Alec, Zeke and I. The small dauntless Elijah left not soon after Bella. If those two are not together I feel sorry for both of them for different reasons.

"So." Zeke begins. "Baby Daddy."

"Oh dear god."

* * *

**Da-da! I'm really sorry for the shorter chapter, but my mind is blank. First writer's block! Yay! While you're here why not check out BH? Yeah! (Go self-advertising!)**

**Anyway, did you like a peek into Christina's mind? I've revealed her baby's name to you! Now which one (I think you can tell!)?**

**It's currently summer and I'm sitting in a hoodie, sweatpants and a superhero shirt. I mean, seriously, Summer fun!**

**Plus I bought Sims 2 off the appstore yesterday. It took two hours to download but it was very fun to play. **

**Okay, you go now.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME OR REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I almost forgot but I have a picture of the ring (well, a link to it on a website) and I think it's absolutely beautiful. What do you think? **

**-Lila**


	12. This May Or May Not Be The Best Day

**Hey Y'all! Okay, no. I am not a stereotypical cowboy. I am a stereotypical teenager from southern England. Channel the tea…**

**So I can't remember whether I'm supposed to update BH or this today, so here you go!**

**I bought Boom Clap and now it's on repeat. What can you do? It's stuck in my head. Ergh.**

**Yay! Let's go. Wait, where were we last?**

* * *

_**Last Time (Because I can't remember)**_

"_**So." Zeke begins. "Baby Daddy."**_

"_**Oh dear god."**_

* * *

**TOBIAS**

"What, Zeke?" I turn to him. Seriously, do I not have enough on my plate?

"Calm down, Four."

"It's just- I have a baby. It doesn't matter if it's not even a week old, I have a baby. I'm going to be a father."

"Christina's pregnant." Will mumbles from the doorway. _Crap, we forgot to invite him. AND THE INITIATES ARE STILL WAITING TO BE TESTED._

"I know, sorry for not inviting you along to save them."

"Christina's pregnant and until she went to Erudite to be tested she didn't know if it was mine… or Uriah's." his mumbles grow louder and he looks annoyed.

"She found out who's it was." Marlene says, standing up. "The baby is yours."

"What? I'm seventeen, I can't be a father!" he shouts.

"Join the club." I say, my eyes meeting his.

"Tris is pregnant?" he says, his eyes wide open.

"Yes, but barely. Christina's about a month."

"How do you know?"

"Tris told me. Christina told her as a confidante type thing." He sat down and buried his face in his hands. After a while he raised his head.

"This is the kind of thing I want to be there. For her. For us. I'm going to propose."

"WHAT?"

"No."

"Look, I don't think now's the time."

"I'm going." He said. "Four, Marlene, can you come with me? I don't want to get her something she'll hate."

* * *

**TRIS**

"Wait!" I run after her. "Christina!" How is it possible she runs that fast? It's not good for the baby. Or maybe it is. I didn't think I'd need to know this for a while.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

I sit down, defeated, in a corner, and follow my instincts. I cry.

"Christina." I hear the voice I want to hear, yet don't. It's the only one I want, and the only one I never want to hear. It's Will.

"Christina." He says again, before sitting next to me. "I know." He says, sadly. "All of it. And I'm sorry."

"Are you going to break up with me?" I look up into his eyes.

"The opposite. You see, I was mad. Really mad. Then I heard about Tris," he gestured to Tris, who was crying into Four's shoulder. "And Marlene," he pointed to Marlene, who was telling Uriah about my pregnancy, I guess. "Told me it was mine. And I thought, there's a baby. And I made it." He turned to face me. "Do you know what a baby needs?" I shook my head, unsure of where this was going.

"A baby needs a family, a home. And I don't want you thinking this was just because of the little one."

"What are you saying?"

"Christina," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he held out the ring to me and I took in my surroundings. Tris is being held by Four, Marlene and Uriah are holding hands and leaning against the wall, Shauna and Zeke –who I didn't see arrive- are laying on the ground and talking. I always imagined a fancy proposal, like Tris' but this seems right.

"Yes."

"What?" he looks surprised.

"YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" I jump up and all I can think about is him. I cheated on him, and he forgave me. He loved me. He loves me.

* * *

**TRIS**

"Christina." Will gets to her before I do. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there. I have a baby. _A baby._ There is a thing inside of me that relies on me. For everything. I feel a tear fall from my eye, and a pair of strong arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"It's just," I don't know what to say "I've got this thing inside of me. And it relies on me. For everything. For nine months. For eighteen years- or more- after that. I have a thing. That's going to need me until I die. What if I can't be there for it?"

"You will. And I will too. And he or she will be there when we get married. And we will watch him or her grow up. And who knows, we could have more."

"I love you." I say, looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too." He says. He leans down and our lips are about to touch when we hear a scream from Christina. She has a ring on her finger. It's very pink. It's very Christina. I see Shauna and Zeke and Marlene and Uriah going towards them.

"Should we go?" I say, looking up at him.

"Let them have their moment, and let's have ours."

* * *

**Okay, here you go! It took me: 20 plays of Boom Clap to write this. Also, I have Christina's ring in my profile. Labelled under: Ring 2**

**What can I say, I name things originally!**

**So next chapter will be a bit of a time skip. 1 month, to be exact. Aka to Chris' dating scan. I did a lot of pregnancy research for this. Let's pray my parent's don't think 'Hey let's check Lila's history!' because I wouldn't be popular for looking up pregnancy scans on NHS.**

**What's your favourite song currently? Mine is Boom Clap (Charli XCX), Beating Heart (Ellie Goulding), Shake It Off (Taylor Swift) and Somebody To You (The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato).**

**Also, I have my names! If you PM me I will tell you, but obviously you would then learn the gender, so be warned.**

**-Lila**


	13. The Appointment

**Hello everybody, apologies for not updating yesterday but if you're lucky and I'm fast you'll get a chapter of everything today! This picks up about a month after the last chapter. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, no one would have died. No, not even Al. He would be Factionless though.**

* * *

**TRIS**

I hold one of Christina's hands, while Will holds the other. She is having her first scan and she's worried. We've been telling her that it's unlikely something will go wrong, but she doesn't believe us.

"Christina Mercer?" Marlene calls out.

"Here." She says, not getting up until we pull her.

Marlene takes us into a room.

"Sit here," she says. "And I'll be back in a second to do your ultrasound."

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

Marlene comes back and squeezes some cold gel onto my stomach. She gets out a wand thing connected to a machine. She rubs it over where the gel is and wait for the image to come p on the screen.

"Oh." She says. "Um, Tris, can you look at this?" Tris goes over and I begin to panic.

"What is it? What's wrong with Muffin?" I say.

"Muffin?" Will says, smiling at me.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet and I can't call it baby." I explain to him.

"Okay, this is a little different than expected, and this is quite an early scan, but it appears you two are having twins!" She says, grinning.

"What?" I say. TWINS? Um…

"Okay, so let's just go over some things. I have been trained so I can assist you in your pregnancy. And you, Tris. But I need to ask you some questions. Where do you want to give birth?"

"Twins?" I say. Um, no. One is enough. I'm SEVENTEEN. I am young. I am not pushing two babies out of… there. No. NO.

"Chris, twins is okay." Tris says, taking my hand.

"How can you be sure?" I look at her, looking into her eyes.

"My mum had twins. When I was ten. Abigail and Abraham. Abi and Abe. If we get a chance, we can visit them and I'll show you that twins aren't bad." And because it's him, my mouth answers before my mind does.

"Okay. Um, I'll have a hospital birth."

"Okay. We'll go through the rest at your next scan. Tris, when are you coming in?"

"About two months. I'm not coming in early."

"Oh! Christina, your due date is May 16th. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Marlene."

"Bye." She says. We leave and go to the cafeteria, where Uriah and Four are waiting.

"Hey, do you guys know where Marlene is?" Uriah says, worried. Tris rolls her eyes.

"She's working." She says before sitting down and nestling into Four.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Tris nestles into my side and I put my hand on her stomach. She looks at me and smiles. I wrap my hand around her and she rests her head on me and I bury my face into her hair. She smells like Vanilla. This is where I want to be, forever. With her in my arms.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. But I literally have to go in an hour, and I need to eat and get changed before then. Okay, so this story has about ten chapters left. Not including any fillers I may choose to add. I have a story line plotted until I finish, and I have an idea for a sequel. (If your reading this comment 'bananas'). If you want to know any secrets (therefore helping me write) PM me. This includes knowing names and genders for the babies.**

**I really need to thank crazylove4u for helping me with parts of this.**

**Um um um um um um um um um.**

**Peace out Girl Scouts {okay I'm british we have girl guides but it's the thought that counts :)}**

**QOTC: If you could name the baby, what would you?**

**You see I would tell you what I would name them but I am naming them. So I can't.**

**Yes I did give Christina the surname Mercer.**

**-Lila**


	14. Ziplines and Hospital Time

**WILL**

"Urgh!" Christina shouted as she tried to button up her jeans. I'm only twelve weeks!" she goes over to her closet and opens the maternity draw. She pulls out some black pants with a band round the waist. She looks at them in disgust before putting them on. I laugh and she shoots me a look.

"What?" I ask, a smile still on my face.

"This is all your fault. You could have told me twins run in your family!"

"They run in yours too." I point out. Last April, we found Stephanie's twin sister walking round. She has the same hair colour and skin tone as Stephanie, but her facial features were completely different.

"Whatever." She said and walked out the door.

* * *

**TRIS**

I am currently seven weeks pregnant. Not much has changed since I first found out I was pregnant, actually. Some initiates got through. Some didn't.

"Oh no." I run to the bathroom and puke. Tobias hears me and comes in, holding back the stray strands that have fallen out of my loose ponytail. I don't know how long I'm in there for.

I finish and stand up.

"How long was that?"

"No longer than before." I sigh.

-Later-

"I'm going zip-lining." I say.

"What? No. You can't. Next time." Tobias says.

"Why not?"

"I may not have been before, but I know how it works. It's too dangerous for her."

"Her?" I ask.

"Oh." He blushes. "I have a feeling the baby is a girl. It's nothing."

"No, it's cute. Though I think it's a boy."

"We'll just have to see."

"Agree to disagree." I smile. I'm still going zip-lining.

* * *

**URIAH**

I meet up with Tris, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna near the chasm. We get on the train and head to the ziplining place **(AN: Can't remember and can't be bothered to check)**. We go into the lift and press the button for the 100th floor. I'm surprised Four let Tris come. It's strange to think in a year or two we'll know his real name.

We reach the top, still in a comfortable silence. The zip-lining is already under way. We get into the queue, Zeke first, then Marlene, then Tris, then me, the Lynn and finally Shauna. We're quite far back, so we have to wait a while. Eventually, it's Zeke's go. He straps in and salutes, before being pushed along the wire. When the people see he's reached the ground, they strap Marlene in. And when she's gone, they strap Tris in. They start her off.

"Tris!" Four says. Where did he come from?

They begin to strap me in.

"She's gone." I say, watching her. "Oh no."

"What?" He says.

"She's fallen. She's… She's up. But she fell. Is she bleeding? I can't see."

"Oh for God's sake." He says before running back into the lift.

* * *

**TRIS**

"Mar, I'm fine."

"No, Tris. You're not. You're pregnant. You need to see a doctor."

"Mar-"

"Tris!" Tobias.

"Four, does Tris need to see a doctor?"

"If what Uriah says is true, yes."

"Guys, I'm fi-"

And then I black out.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

"You shouldn't of let her out." Mar says as we head to the infirmary.

"I didn't." I say.

"Then how did she get out?"

"You know Tris." I say. And it's true. She never looks at the whole picture. She'll focus on herself. Or everybody but herself. Or her parents. It makes no sense.

"That's true. She can be so… stubborn."

"Preach." I say, earning a look from Marlene.

"Not good?"

"Never do that again." She looks at me. We reach the infirmary and Tris gets put on a stretcher. We wait in the waiting room. A doctor comes out.

"The baby survived, but barely. We're going to monitor her for a while. She'll be out by next week at the latest, and if she wakes up today she can leave tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Marlene says.

* * *

**TRIS**

I am sitting in a room watching a Television show about somebody called 'Sherlock'. Everybody is speaking in a strange, posh accent.

"What is this accent?" I say to the nurse.

"I believe it was the Britons. Did you not learn about them in school?"

"No." At that moment, Tobias and Marlene come in.

"What happened to not going zip-lining and nearly killing your baby?" Tobias says it quietly and softly, but I can tell he's annoyed. I start crying. I hate hormones. I'm not that upset.

He comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay. You're okay. She's okay. We're okay." He whispers into my hair. Everything is calm until a visibly pregnant Christina bursts through the door.

"Why didn't I know?" she says, coming up and hugging my other side.

"Because you have two little monsters consuming your time and sewing up your jeans so they won't button up." I say.

"What?" she says, confused.

"Nevermind."

* * *

**Okay, here you go! You should know, I know what is going to happen to these babies, they are not going to die. I have names for them all, but middle names (and suggestions for Godparents). Um that made no sense.**

**Okay. Well. PM me, I am (nearly) always available for a chat, and I don't start school until next Monday, so yeah. Um. Okay.**

**And yes, it was important to have Sherlock in there. My mother did give me a season 1 + 2 boxset, and I have watched Season 1 today, but no time for season 2.**

**Until next time…**

**-Lila **


	15. It's A

**Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi**

**Whoa props to you if you read all of those.**

**Okay I am so (x1000000) sorry for not updating sooner but I have a long list of reasons that nobody wants to hear.**

**And without further adieu...**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN!**

* * *

**TRIS**

"Tris, please sit here. I am just going to get the ultrasound equipment. Be right back." Marlene says.

"Tris, it's just your dating scan. It's not like you're about to find out whether you're having boys or girls. Or both." She says, rubbing her ever-growing belly. Her scan to find out the genders is later today.

"I'm nervous, Chris."

"A, Don't call me Chris, Trissy. B, no matter what, you are going to have a baby. You may still have six months to go, but you'll have a baby."

"But what if I have a miscarriage? Or the baby is so ill they'll have to abort it?"

"Right." She says, pulling out a thin metal device resembling her phone. What is it? Oh, right. _An iPod. _"Let me find it… here! Listen to this song."

She plugs in the earphones and the rest of the scan passes by in a blur. Christina walks me home and sits me on my bed. She tucks me in (still fully clothed) and the last thing I remember before drifting into a dreamless sleep is _Come What May, Come What May, I Will Love You Until My Dying Day._

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I walk home from walk, utterly drained. Is Tris okay? Is the baby okay? Does she know the due date? Is it twins? The questions swarm my mind all day, which distracts me from my work, which earns me a shouting at from my boss.

I am distracted from my train of thought when I see a yellow piece of paper on my doorway.

_Four,_

_Tris is on the bed inside. She was really tired, so I put her in there. She wasn't really listening for most of the scan, but I was. On your fridge I've pinned the ultrasound picture up, and the due date is on the other side. If you have any other questions, ask Marlene._

_Xx Christina xx_

I run inside and towards the kitchen. I don't bother turning on the light, I know the room well enough to not bump into anything. I run my hand over the surface of the fridge until my hand hits a piece of card. I gently unpin it and take it through to the living room, careful not to look at it.

I turn it over so I can see the date on the back.

_Baby Ten_

_Due July 9__th__ 2052_

* * *

**WILL**

Christina sits in her chair, fidgeting. Marlene is smiling and saying how good the Muffins are looking.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Christina says before I can respond.

"Well, this one here," she points to a blur. Dauntless doctors aren't the best, remember. "Is a boy." She says while Christina begins to cry.

"And muffin two," she points to the other one. "Is a girl." Christina raises her hands to face.

"Muffin one." She says. "Is my little boy." She smiles.

"And Muffin Two," I begin. "Is my little girl." She looks at me.

"We bake good muffins." She says.

"We should buy a bakery."

* * *

**MARLENE **

The sad thing about my job is that I'm watching two of my best friends start families. Sure Tris and Four have their differences but I've never seen a better match. Will and Christina balance each other out. Christina stops Will from being a player (on visiting day his mum told me he was the Erudite player. Somehow I can't imagine that, but she knows more than I do, I guess.) And Will stops Christina from over-girlifying everything. That makes no sense, but with Christina, it does. It _so _does.

I don't know where Uriah is going with our relationship. I want more. I want a marriage, I want kids, I want a future. I don't know what Uriah wants. I don't know Uriah, full stop. Sure, we were best friends, but hey, so were me and Lynn, but she doesn't like me like that! So why should he?

I guess I should be glad he picked me, but I can't help feeling it isn't right. He could have his pick of girls.

I need to hide this. I'm sure they don't need me, but I need them.

* * *

**Sorry for being crazy at the top **

**Can you review/PM me names? I have first names picked out for the Muffins and Ten but I have two middle names and like to give the babies two middle names each too. I could come up with some but I'd like your opinion. **

**The best part of year eight for me is looking at all the year sevens with disgust. If you are year seven, I probably don't mean you. I just really don't like the year sevens at my school.**

**Who to thank for this update:**

**princessAppleline0011, crazylove4u and doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER (for absentmindedly keeping me sane at the beginning of the hectic year)**

**Samantha (guest reviewer) (for being the review I saw in my emails when I checked it earlier)**

**My music (Mainly Demi Lovato, Ellie Goulding, Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande [Seriously I'm in year eight what did you expect])**

And once again, sorry for not updating sooner.

**-Lila**


	16. Honey, I Named The Kids

**Hey! So how are you?**

**Great. (Or not. I'm not telepathic.)**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**TRIS**

Tobias holds my hand. Every so often he squeezes it, reassuring himself more than me.

"It's okay. I love you." I say, meeting his eyes.

"I love you too." He leans down and our lips nearly touch when Marlene walks in.

"We all love FourTris but we need to do this. Do you two want to know the gender?"

"Um, yes." Christina says we need to find out so we can paint the walls and pick out a name. She says we should name the baby 'Étienne' for a boy or 'Anna' for a girl. I might consider that for middle names, but I'm not too fond of them.

"Okay." Marlene squirts the stuff on my stomach and rubs the wand over it. "Our technology can sometimes pick up heartbeats, so if you be quiet-" And then I hear it. And it's beautiful. Buh-doom. Buh-doom. The beat is steady but quiet. "And it looks like baby ten is a baby girl."

"A girl?" Tobias looks like he is about to cry.

"Mia." I say. Marlene and Tobias both look at me. "What does Mia mean?"

"Something like wished-for child. Or mine."

"What about Miah? Like Mia with an H?"

"The moon, I think."

"That's her name."

"Miah?"

'Yeah. Not her full name, that can be something like Amelia. But for you and me, she's Miah."

"I love it."

"Sorry to interrupt the FourTris moment, but how about Milena? Other people can call her Lena. It means favor, or grace." Marlene smiled as she spoke. How many baby names does she know? All of them?

"I like that. Milena. I think we just named our baby."

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

Twenty-one weeks pregnant. With twins. A boy and a girl. A Grace and an Ethan. An Alec and a Meg. A me and a him.

It's strange to think that we created people. Living things.

Will bought me a baby name book. I didn't like it at first, but it's growing on me. Some of the names are weird (who would name their kids _Beatrice _or _Tobias_?)

But some of them are amazing. My boy is still Burley. My girl… I don't know. I've had suggestions. (_"Laura is beautiful!" "Kirsten is basically your name!" "Sophia is a classic!_)

But none of them fit my baby girl. I imagine she'll be blonde, with caramel skin and amber eyes. Maybe her hair will be brown, or the colour of autumn leaves.

I'm excited but terrified. What if they don't like it?

"That's what middle names are for." Will explains when I tell him this later.

"For instance, I knew someone called Ottoline Star who went by Star."

"And her name could be… Megan Rose. But she could go by Rosie."

"I see. So if we called her… Maddison Jane… She could go by Janie…"

"Are you suggesting we call her Maddison Jane?"

"I might be."

"I think it suits her."

"You haven't met her."

"I made her, didn't I? Just because I'm not carrying her doesn't mean I'm not supernaturally connected to her. We have a thing, me and Maddy."

"Will, Christina, Burley and Maddy. The cutest family."

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Tris and I go to the paint store after the appointment. Tris looks and pinks and settles on 'Dusty Rose'.

I think it's kind of cliché to have pink walls for a little girl but Tris thinks it's perfect, therefore it is perfect to me too. It doesn't matter that we didn't plan her, I'm so glad we have her.

"We should tell my family." She says, her expression suddenly solemn.

"You haven't already?" I look at her, surprised.

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"Yes. I'll go, you rest."

* * *

**IN ABNEGATION**

I walk up to the address Tris told me and knock on the door.

"Four!" Natalie opened the door with surprise.

"You can call me Tobias, Mrs. Prior."

"Right, Tobias. We have Caleb and his girlfriend over for dinner right now, so is it important?"

"Yes, Mrs. Prior. Can I speak to you all?"

"Sure." Natalie led me through to the dining room.

"Four?"

"Cara!" I say, moving to hug Will's sister.

"How is he?"

"I'll get to that. You see, a while ago… Christina found out some things."

"What things?" Cara said.

"That she was pregnant."

"Is Christina your wife?"

"No. She's Will's then girlfriend, now fiancée."

"Oh." She said.

"Now Tris-"

"Who's Tris?" Andrew said.

"Beatrice, was taken in by the Erudite, as well as Christina and an initiate called Bella. When she was in Erudite, they found out that she was pregnant." I pause and take in their faces. "It's a girl, we're calling her Milena and we're engaged. We were engaged before we knew she was pregnant."

"Okay. Why didn't Beatrice come down with you?"

"I wanted her to rest. I'm going to go now."

"Goodbye, Tobias." Natalie said. I walk out the door, but not before hearing a comment from Andrew.

"Tobias Eaton?"

* * *

**Yay! New Chapter. So yes, those are the baby names. Can you review/PM me middle names, though? Just because.**

**I am on about 75 followers and if it gates to 100 I will do a drawing which I will explain when we get there.**

**Also- Tris Ela Eaton – You said Lilia in your review and I'd never though of Lilia before (my full name is Lillian) and now I am obsessed with Lilia.**

**-Lila**


	17. Buckets of Paint

**Hi! Okay, so yeah.**

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I try not to think about what went down at the Prior's. I didn't tell Tris what her father said: She might worry.

And let's just say I am rather protective over my daughter.

The only ones that know about he name are Mar, Tris, Andrew, Natalie, Caleb, Cara and I.

It's currently February the fourteenth. The dauntless call this day 'Valentines'. It is a celebration of love.

I never really saw the point of Valentines. Choosing day, I get. Memorial Day, I get. Bonfire Night, I don't get, but hey, we burn stuff.

That all changed on September 1st 2050. When a blur of grey fell onto the net. The foreign feeling others called 'Love' over whelmed me. But I put on a straight face.

I don't put on a straight face anymore.

Tris yawns next to me, her eyes fluttering open. Her bump is evident.

"Good morning Tris. You need to get out of bed." She scowled at me.

"Good morning, don't tell me what to do." I smile and she gets out of bed. She walks over to me.

"I am divergent and I can't be controlled." She whispers into my ear before walking away. I never thought of that before. What if Miah's divergent? Both her parents are.

I won't let them hurt her.

* * *

**TRIS****  
**

We spend the day designing Miah's room. Tobias and Uriah painted the walls while Will and Zeke painted the twins' room a light purpley-blue. Christina, Marlene and I went shopping for furniture and clothes.

"Tris!" Mar shouts, dragging me to a clothes rack filled with baby onesies. She pulls one out and I read what it says on the front.

"My Daddy's Tattoos are cooler than your daddy's. Oh my god. Of course this is in Dauntless." I say, putting it in my basket.

"You could probably find a matching one. That says Mommy." Christina says, looking at the collection of items.

"No, it's fine. We should go back now."

* * *

**MARLENE**

* * *

We head back to 10's apartment with the shopping in bags. I push the thing that has the crib and changing table and things on there.

"We're back!" Tris says as she opens the door. She has a roll in her hand that has a wall sticker in it. Christina has the clothes. Will, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Lynn and Shauna are sitting in a circle, covered in purple and pink paint. I pull in the trolley and sit down next to Uriah, kissing him lightly before looking at everyone else. Lynn and Shauna were covered in paint. Literally covered. Head to toe. I guess they had paint poured on them? I hope they actually fully painted Miah's room. And the twins' room.

"Can I see?" Tris says.

"I really want you to but I don't want the chemicals getting to her." Four says to Tris. She pouts and he smiles. "Come on then." He leads her to Miah's room and opens the door. Chris and I peek inside. The room is a dusty pink, sort of browny. There is white carpet and white curtains.

"It's beautiful." Chris says.

* * *

**TRIS**

The next day Mar and Tobias set up Miah's room. The crib is white with pink bedding. They put a changing table in and make a reading corner with books and a chair. I then get out the wall sticker and put it up over the crib.

"Milena Hope." Mar says.

"It took us a while to come up with a good middle name." Tobias explains.

"Milena Hope. I like it." She says. I smile.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

Will and I plan to tell everyone he genders and the names tonight. The only problem- we have no idea for middle names. Mar also said that we shouldn't tell people, because they won't like it and pressure us into changing it.

No they won't.

If we're lucky we can get FourTris to share their baby girl's name. If they have one.

* * *

**CHRISTINA (later)**

"Okay everyone! Here is the ultrasound!" I hold it up. "This one here that I'm highlighting is Maddison Luna." I highlight the one they told me was Maddy. "And this one is Wilbur Alexander." Fourtris look at me smiling. Uriah looks confused.

"Did you say your baby was called Wilbur?" Shauna says.

"Yeah." I'm confused. Aren't they supposed to be happy? I see Marlene whisper something to Tris.

"Do you want to know the name of baby 10?" Mar says.

"Marlene Abbot!" Tris shouted.

"Abbot?" several people, including Will and I, exclaim.

"Beatrice Prior is having a baby girl called…" Mar begins.

"No! Mar, please." Tris begs.

"Beatrice Prior is having a baby girl called…" Mar repeats herself and Tris leaves the room, with Four close behind her. "Milena Hope."

"That is so cute!" Shauna shouts.

Um, hello, aren't you supposed to hate somebody else's baby name? Like they hated Wilbur?

* * *

**Aww, poor Chris, though it's not like she wasn't warned.**

**Anywho. Okay, if you read that in a posh British accent then thumbs up to you **

**Anywho, I have the picture of Miah's onesie. It is adorable.**

**I have this nearly all planned out until the end.**

**And I am in love with the name Maddison Luna.**

**And I don't know why I don't spell it Madison. I suppose its like how I don't spell my name Lilian. It just looks bare to me.**

**Okay.**

**Drawing is still on – 19 favourites to go. I cannot believe I have so many followers. Four for you, followers. You go, followers. (When I say Four I mean Tobias, remember)**

**Cheerio (I said that to my crush once and I nearly died of embarrasement. Ok help from spell check for that. Embarrassment. EMBARRASSMENT. Okay Got it.)**

**-Lila**


	18. The Burley And Maddy Baby Shower!

**The Burley and Maddy Baby Shower!**

**Okay, hey, it's me again.**

**Basically, this is ending on chapter 20. **

**But there is a sequel.**

**ALSO: The second Christina POV is a little more T than everything else. You have been warned.**

* * *

**TRIS**

I watch as Tobias staples streamers to the ceiling. It's funny how now, at 35 weeks, Christina had bought: no baby supplies, no baby books and no baby anything.

So we are throwing her a baby shower.

Knowing Chris, she will throw me one two. Not that I need one. I have a bedroom set up and have been reading 'Pregnancy and Beyond' by Janie Fairview since Day 1.

I feel a buzz in my pocket and check my phone.

_Chris is refusing to shop anymore. Wouldn't think this day would ever come. On our way back. Will._

"Guys, not to worry you, but they're on their way now." I say.

"What?" Mar, Shauna, Lynn, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Bella shout. We almost hadn't invited Bella, but I said we'd need six people to set up and that I'd be too pregnant.

"They'll be here soon, so work! Let me help." I say and soon the place is done.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

I drag Will down the corridor to our front door. I type in the key code and the door swings open to reveal the apartment covered in balloons and glitter, with streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Surprise!" My friends jump up and yell.

"We thought that since you lack in baby supplies, we should throw you a baby shower! Okay, so let's open presents first." Mar says.

I go over to the presents and pick up a small one, wrapped in black wrapping paper, with grey stars. From 10. I unwrap it and look at what's inside.

"A Candor Baby Dummy?"

"Yeah! It's like a regular dummy, just with added scales. We have an Abnegation one. It has hands sticking out. We got you an Erudite one too. For Wilbur." She says.

"Well, thanks then." I open the next present, wrapped in pink paper.

"What to expect when you're expecting." A pregnancy book. "Thanks," I check the tag on the wrapping paper. "Marlene and Uri- OW." Um, what was that? It felt like a cramp.

"I think she's gone into labour." WHAT? NO.

* * *

**TRIS**

I recognized the signs quickly. Well, sign. I've heard Christina have cramps before, and that is what it sounded like. A cramp is basically a contraction (Janie Fairview said so herself).

I think Tobias realised too as he said he thinks she's gone into labour.

Will, Tobias, Mar and I take Chris to the hospital. Will and Mar take her into the room where she will wait until she needs to start pushing.

"Are you scared?" Tobias looks at me.

"For me or for her?"

"For both of you."

"I'm not scared. I'm terrified."

"Looks like we'll have to call you Seven again." He smiles.

"It's not a fear."

"Her water just broke and it's five weeks early. It's not full term." Mar continued to spout medical nonsense for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

"You can do it Chris. Keep pushing." Will says, holding my hand. I've been in labour for a full 10 hours, and it's safe to say Will will never touch me again.

"Easy for you to say, you're not pushing your kids out of your vagina."

"Wow. Thanks Chris."

"Shut up." I say, before being told to push even harder on the next contraction.

A few minutes later, I hear a cry.

"It's a boy!" Mar shouts before getting him cleaned up. I rub my belly, thinking of my little girl still nestled away.

"Chris? You need to push again." Mar says, returning to her position as consulting nurse.

"For god's sake." I say, before pushing my little girl into the world.

"Names?" The doctor says.

"For the boy, Wilbur Alexander Four." Will says. Four would be a cool middle name…

"And for the girl, Maddison Luna Six." I decide at the same time. Nothing else matches about their names.

"I have got to go tell them that." Mar says before going out the door, presumably to see Tris and Four.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Mar runs up to us with a look of glee on her face.

"They were born!" She said.

"I could tell." Tris says.

"Okay, so the little girl is called Maddison Luna Six." She prodded Tris. "And the little boy is called Wilbur Alexander Four." She prodded me.

"Good choices." I say.

* * *

**WILL**

I sit with Maddy in my arms when my mother runs up to me.

"Mom?"

"William!" she says, running over.

"It's Will, mom."

"But nicknames are illogical!"

"Mom, what do you want?"

"I heard about your babies. Maddison and Wilbur need a loving, caring home. A safe home. And you and I both know that is not Dauntless. So, please, William. Come back to Erudite."

"I really need to speak to Christina."

"No need." Chris says, coming in with Burley in her arm. "Let's go."

"But- what about Tris? And Four? And Miah? And everyone?"

"We'll leave them a note."

* * *

**TRIS**

We all walk into Will and Christina's apartment, to build the baby furniture.

Instead of finding a loving family with two beautiful babies, we find a note,saying they've gone to Erudite, and won't come back.

And streamers are still hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

**THERE ARE STILL TWO CHAPTERS DON'T WORRY AND I'VE PLANNED AN AMAZING SEQUEL SO CALM DOWN seriously they've just left for Erudite to possibly never return I mean where's the harm?**

**And in those two chapters, who's going to be born?**

**Miah.**

**Anywho,**

* * *

_Name: Maddison "Maddy" Luna Six Mercer_

_Gender: Female_

_Place Of Birth: Dauntless Maternity Ward_

_Date Of Birth: May 1__st__ 2051_

_Time Of Birth: 5:27 AM_

_Mother: Christina Mercer_

_Father: William Hughes_

_Godparent(s): Beatrice "Six" "Tris" Prior, Uriah Pedrad_

_Hair colour: Copper_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Skin Tone: Tan_

_Weight: 7 Pounds_

_Height: 19 in._

* * *

_Name: Wilbur "Burley" "Will" Alexander Four Mercer_

_Gender: Male _

_Place Of Birth: Dauntless Maternity Ward_

_Date Of Birth: May 1__st__ 2051_

_Time Of Birth: 5:20 AM_

_Mother: Christina Mercer_

_Father: William Hughes_

_Godparent(s): Tobias "Four" Eaton, Marlene "Mar" Abbot_

_Hair colour: Copper_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Skin Tone: Tan_

_Weight: 8 Pounds_

_Height: 20 in._

* * *

**Since Christina, Mar, Will etc didn't have last names in the books, I had to improvise. I was playing with Wilbur Alexander Louis (like Prince George) but decided against it. Prince George was born on my birthday. **

**Anywho, Anyhow, Anywhere, Anywhat, Anywhy, Anywhen.**

**Oh god, I really have gone mad.**

**But, to quote the Chesire Cat, We're All Mad Here.**

**Why do I keep updating at one in the morning?**

**-Lila**


	19. My Little Miah

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! This whole thing is in Tris' POV, so that's why theres no name thingy. Also it's about 10 weeks after the last one. This is the last "chapter" but I will write an epilogue. So yay!**

* * *

**THE STORY SO FAR:**

**Chris was prego and didn't know who's baby it was so she went to get checked out at Erudite and they found out that Bella (an initiate) was divergent (and Tris) and then Tris was pregnant and we had like five chapters of pregnancy stuff and then they threw a baby shower for Chris where she went into labor and she had twins (Wilbur and Maddison) but then Will's mum came and took them to Erudite and I don't know why but that happened and now it's Tris' due date so BABY'S COMING! And now Trissy's in labor.**

* * *

**So that's the gist of the story and it won't make sense but the **SEQUEL** should. **

**I haven't written in nearly a month I'm sorry!**

**I'm also CRAZY.**

**I've written the chapter before but it got deleted so this is like a second draft? Kinda?**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**(You pronounce it Lip-ping-um.)**

**(and Mih-lay-na)**

* * *

Tobias locked the door to the apartment turned to me.

"You ready?" I was in labour. I wasn't expecting it when it came: I was eating dinner.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Emily, the receptionist, smiled when she saw us.

"I'll call Marlene, and Dr. Lippingham." Dr. Lippingham was my proper doctor. Not that Marlene wasn't properly qualified. It was because of my age: I'm 17 (to my knowledge, for all I know I'm eighteen). And Mar's age.

She gestured for me to sit down in the waiting area. A few minutes later, Malene cam running in. She signed in at the desk and brought me into a room with a bed in it.

"The bathroom's through there, and there's some other activities around. Just chill out. When Dr. Lippingham gets here, we'll see how far along you are.

* * *

A few hours later, I am "4cm dilated", which I personally do not understand, but Tobias seems to.

"Do you need anything?" I feel sick and tired and my back hurts.

"I don't know."

* * *

After a few more hours, I am "10cm dilated" and "Ready to deliver."

A few extra nurses come into the room, and I'm told to push.

So I do.

A small cry brings me out of my head into reality.

"Do you have a name for her?" a young nurse says to me.

"Milena Hope Eaton." The nurses take my baby away to clean her up. She was returned to me quickly, and I stepped out of my dream-like state.

"We have a baby." I say. Tobias nods quickly and takes the baby from me. He looks into her eyes.

"She looks like you." He says.

"No way. That baby will be a carbon copy of you."

"Poor thing." I slap him on the arm.

"Shut up."

"Look at her."

"I know."

"We made that."

"I know."

"My Little Miah."

* * *

**Ohmygod I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this is so short.**

**Anyway, storytime:**

**I have an older sister (her name is Tallulah. She likes to be called Tilly.). One time we went to Sainsburys and she needed **_**lady stuff **_**so Mum went to get it while she got coffee. I was looking at chocolate (I was seven). Tilly met up with her crush and they were walking and mum saw Tills and she shouted "TILLY DID YOU WANT THE BIG PADS OR THE SMALL ONES BECAUSE I'M NOT BUYING YOU BOTH!" And I swear she probably wanted to die in the moment.**

**I tell all her boyfriends that story when they come to our house. I think she's glad she moved out.**

**So I'm guessing you want the deats on Miah's birth?**

* * *

_Name: Milena "Miah" "Lena" Hope Eaton_

_Gender: Female_

_Place Of Birth: Dauntless Maternity Ward_

_Date Of Birth: July 24__th__ 2051_

_Time Of Birth: 12:24 AM_

_Mother: Beatrice Prior_

_Father: Tobias Eaton_

_Godparent(s): Isabella "Bella" Lakes, Ezekiel "Zeke" Pedrad_

_Hair colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Dark Blue_

_Skin Tone: Fair_

_Weight: 7.3 Pounds_

_Height: 18 in._

* * *

**Okay so some people will call her Lena (like other children) but the gang (And Bella, I haven't decided if she's going to play a major part or not, whatdya think?) will call her Miah. Next chapter is the "Epilogue", but it'll probably be the FourTris wedding!**

**I might upload the prologue to the sequel first though, I don't know yet.**

**The sequel is called Tomorrow by the way, so if you get a thing that says "Tomorrow" that will be it.**

**Goodbye my lovelies!**

**(Also, if you're in Year eight and a girl, have you had the injections yet? Or at all? Because ohmygod I hated them.)**

**-Lila**


	20. Epilogue

**TRIS**

Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod I'M GETTING MARRIED.

Mi laughs in my arms. I'm looking at my dress, which Mar is faffing with. Shauna is checking her make-up items and they're both about to start Mission Make Tris A Bride. Not that they'll make me pretty. I wonder if Chris is married by now. I'm sure she will be.

"Okay, Tris. We're going to put your dress on then this cape. The cape is so you don't get make-up on your dress." Shauna begins.

"Sure." I say. I'm not really listening, to be honest. I kind of just want to get this over with. I want to be able to go back to Abnegation without explaining "Yes it's my child, no I'm not married."

I want to be free.

And I feel the best way to be free is to tie myself down.

This is not how this day was supposed to go.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

The suit suddenly feels tight. I know Tris. She'll leave. Or be taken. Or anything and I'm not going to have a wife or a child and I'll probably become an alcoholic and die alone and the Dauntless will give me pitying glances and Tris'll marry and have a great life with my child.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

"I'm going to die alone." I say, talking in to my hands.

"If that's so, pretty sure we're in the wrong place, and I put on a suit for nothing." Zeke says.

* * *

**TRIS**

After the girls make me look okay they take me to another room. They got themselves and Mi ready at the same time.

"Okay, so the procession is Uriah and I, then Zeke and Shauna, then Lynn will take Miah down, then Tris'll come down. Are your parents here?" Marlene says.

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure my dad can walk you down."

"Okay."

"Hello Ladies." Uriah says as he and Zeke come through the door.

"Okay, Lynn, you take Miah, Shauna you go to Zeke and Uri, you go get my dad."

"Righty-o."

"Um. What?" Mar says.

"Okay." Uriah leaves and as soon as he does, my dad comes through the door.

"Dad?" I say, causing Mar, Shauna and Zeke to look where I'm looking.

"I'll go get Uriah." Mar says before rushing off.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Mi comes down first, with Lynn close behind her.

Then Zeke and Shauna

Then Mar and Uriah.

And

Then

Tris.

* * *

And her dad, which is a surprise as he didn't reply.

She looks nervous, and keeps looking at the floor.

Oh my god.

Her dad gives her to me (that's a weird phrase) and walks away.

And then we get married.

**TRIS**

"So, _Tobias._" Uriah says. "How does it feel to be married?"

"How does it feel to be annoying?" Tobias says.

For the first time: I feel happy, I feel safe, I feel like we're going to be good. We'll be okay.

* * *

**ERMAGERD IT'S OVERRRRRR**

**WOwo**

**I CaN'T eveN**

***ignore me, just drowning in feels***

**but there is a SEQUEL.**

**ok**

**I'm good.**

**Wait no.**

**IMMADIVERGENT**

**okay now I'm done.**

**-Lila**


End file.
